Heir to Husband
by Guacameowle
Summary: An interview with the newly wedded Mr. & Mrs. Jumin Han. They share with us how their lives have changed now that they are husband and wife, as well as what marriage means to them and what their hopes are for their future together.


Jumin Han, C&R Director, philanthropist, and corporate heir, has finally cast off his title of eligible bachelor and taken on the role of _husband_ following a whirlwind romance that has had the media in a frenzy.

Jumin Han's wife, RFA's newest member and event coordinator, was first introduced to the public at the last RFA party where Jumin Han himself made an extravagant, and dare we say romantic, proposal that we won't be forgetting anytime soon.

Now back in the public eye and working together, Jumin Han and his lovely wife are the very picture of happiness, young love, and wedded bliss.

We were lucky enough to be given the opportunity to have the first interview with the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Han in hopes that they would share with us how their lives have changed now that they are husband and wife, as well as what marriage means to them and what their hopes are for their future together.

We enter the room and happen to catch a brief glance at an intimate scene with the Hans. Mrs. Han has taken a moment to adjust Mr. Han's tie, whispering words we cannot hear from a distance. Whatever they may be, Mr. Han smiles warmly at his wife and presses a kiss to her temple before we are noticed and welcomed forward.

The room, an elegant sitting area with rich color tones and coffee service prepared on the table, is made all the more inviting and comfortable for the brilliant smile Mrs. Han gives us. Already it is easy to tell from Mrs. Han's open and honest nature why Jumin Han, a man who seemingly cast off the notion of love and romantic ties for years, would find himself enraptured.

One glance is all that is needed to know these two are genuinely enamored with each other and that their honeymoon stage is far from being over. From the cozy, near cuddling, way they sit together, down to their entwined hands resting atop Jumin Han's knee, every inch of them is in tune with one another.

**Heir Exclusive**: Firstly, congratulations on your recent marriage and thank you for agreeing to speak with us. We know you both value your privacy but we and our faithful readers are looking forward to hearing about how you are enjoying wedded bliss.

**Mrs. Han**: Thank you for having us.

**Jumin Han**: Yes, thank you. I do think, however, that _bliss_ is an understatement. I have never experienced something this wonderful and overwhelming before.

"_When I see you, there is a pain in my abdomen."_

"_What sort of pain?" _

"_A sharp swoop sensation, right here. I should schedule an appointment with my physician."_

_2 Days Later_

"_Darling, have you heard of the saying 'butterflies in your stomach'?"_

**Heir Exclusive**: Aside from love, what made you realize that this was the person you wanted to marry?

**Mrs. Han**: We talked quite a bit before we met one another in person. Even before meeting face to face, I knew what a kind and generous man Jumin was. Being around him, hearing his sincerity and experiencing the lengths he would go for those he cares about, made me fall in love with him. We had to work together through several difficult situations when we first met. We learned a lot about ourselves and one another in that time. After all of that, I couldn't imagine a better partner to go through life with.

**Jumin Han**: My wife sees me better than anyone ever has before. She understands me and brings a fulfillment to my life that I did not have before knowing her. I had not considered pursuing a relationship as a worthwhile endeavor until she joined to the RFA. In only a few days' time, I knew I wanted to share the rest of my life with her and hoped that she would want to share hers with me.

"_Because of you, my emotions are not in tangles anymore."_

"_Hmm? Did you say something, Jumin?" _

"_No. Go back to sleep, my dearest." _

**Heir Exclusive**: When did it first sink in that you were actually married, that you were really and truly husband and wife?

**Jumin Han**: Just before we stepped out of the cathedral, after exchanging our vows in front of friends and family. She turned to me, squeezed my hand, smiled & asked...

**Mrs. Han**: '_Are you ready, my husband?_' And he replied…

**Jumin Han**: _'If I am by your side, I am ready for everything, my wife.' _I felt we were truly bound to one another in that moment. We held hands and stepped out for the world to witness our love.

"_Jumin! Haha, not so high!"_

"_I told you once before, you should put yourself above everything else. If you hesitate to do it, I will do it for you."_

"_I love you, my silly husband."_

"_I will love you forever, my lovely wife."_

**Heir Exclusive**: Has married life been a difficult adjustment?

**Mrs. Han**: It's certainly an adjustment, but a good one. Learning when and how to compromise while trying to merge two lives together is important.

"_So we both prefer the right side of the bed."_

"_It would appear that way."_

"_I'll thumb wrestle you for it."_

"_What is a thumb wrestle?"_

"_I'll take the left side of the bed, Jumin."_

**Heir Exclusive**: What has been the best part about being married?

**Mrs. Han**: Jumin makes excellent strawberry pancakes. Now I can have them whenever I want!

**Jumin Han**: I have someone to share strawberry pancakes with.

"_I like doing this with you."_

"_Having pancakes?"_

"_Yes, but mostly… sitting down for a meal with my family."_

"_Oh! Me too, Jumin. It's my favorite time of the day."_

…

…

"_I wonder if there is a recipe for pancakes for cats."_

**Heir Exclusive**: So it's safe to assume marriage hasn't had any, shall we say, negative side effects so far?

**Jumin Han: **Just some minor adjustments to our time schedules, to accommodate one another occasionally. I hardly consider that a negative side effect on my part, especially as it pertains to someone so important in my life.

"_Hello again! I thought you left nearly an hour ago."_

"_I did. I had Driver Kim drive me back. I seem to have forgotten something very important."_

"_You'll be late for work! What did you forget? I could have brought it to you."_

"_A good morning kiss."_

**Heir Exclusive**: How do you overcome arguments that you may have with one another?

**Jumin Han**: Communicating with each other openly. Taking the time to hear what one another has to say and responding accordingly. Like any partnership, business or personal, both sides need to be heard. I find it easiest to speak with my wife. I don't wish to keep anything from her.

"_My love, if you eat all of the strawberries from the bowl, we won't have any for the pancakes."_

"_But they're yummy. See?"_

_Her kisses tasted like fresh strawberries._

"_You're right. They are yummy. Let's have another."_

**Heir Exclusive**: What do you most look forward to in your marriage to one another?

**Mrs. Han**: I don't ever want to stop learning about Jumin. Each day I discover something new about him. I'm excited to explore more of who he is and to have the chance to grow and change with him.

"_Jumin, you… what were you singing?"_

"_I am not sure. Something from my childhood, perhaps. I can't seem recall all of the words."_

"_Would you sing it again? For me, please?"_

"_Of course, my love."_

**Heir Exclusive**: What _are_ some traits you have learned about one another that you hadn't expected to discover?

**Mrs. Han**: Jumin is remarkably open to new experiences and is always eager to learn. I find that admirable.

**Jumin Han**: My wife can be quite straightforward when needed. It's very attractive.

"_This is a hamburger?"_

"_Yes. I made it for you myself."_

"_Where are the utensils?"_

"_You don't use utensils. You eat it with your hands."_

"_I see."_

…

…

"_Jumin! Put down the fork! Where did you even pull that out from?"_

**Heir Exclusive**: Do either of you have special or unique ways that you show one another your love?

**Mrs. Han**: I believe in making sure to do the little things! Reminding him to grab an umbrella before he leaves. Making sure he eats properly. Asking how his day was. We both like sending little messages to one another throughout the day when we are apart. Even if they aren't anything important, it's nice knowing that he thinks of me throughout the day.

**Jumin Han**: I think of you all day.

_ Image sent: _

_ Image sent: Elizabeth_the_3__rd__.jpg_

_ Image sent: _

_ Image sent: Elizabeth_the_3__rd___ _

_ Image sent: _

_ Image sent: Elizabeth_the_3__rd___ _

**Heir Exclusive**: Now for the nitty gritty. Who has the most annoying habits?

**Jumin Han**: I don't have any annoying habits.

**Mrs. Han**: …

**Jumin Han**: Darling, why are you smiling like that? Are you feeling ill?

"_Jumin! What are you doing? Oh, no."_

"_The frame was shifted 10 degrees off angle. I was simply correcting it."_

"_Normally, I'd agree with you, but we are in the Louvre."_

**Heir Exclusive**: What is it like working together? Does spending so much time with each other in a work setting put any strain on your relationship?

**Mrs. Han**: We worked together before we were married, before we were even in a relationship. I think we were able to find a balance between work and our private life with one another before we exchanged vows. Part of any good relationship is knowing each other's limits and when to give one another space.

**Jumin Han**: I work best with my wife. I find we are more efficient together than we are apart. Spending time with her relaxes me. I don't see our shared time together as strenuous or cumbersome. She's a necessity and an asset.

_ I miss you._

_ I'm just down the hall. You saw me 5 minutes ago._

_ 5 minutes is a lengthy period of time._

_ Are you in your office?_

_ Yes._

_ Maybe I'll swing by in a few seconds…_

_ I'll have Assistant Kang clear my schedule._

**Heir Exclusive**: Any words of advice you'd like to give to our readers about relationships, marriage, or love?

**Mrs. Han**: You're never going to find someone who is perfect, but you can find someone who is perfect for you. Everyone is capable of love, sometimes you just have to help one another discover that.

**Jumin Han**: I have come to understand that to maintain a relationship, you have to make decisions _with_ your partner, not _for_ them. A marriage is not to be forced into fruition; we have to share the commitment, the time, and the effort. Together.

"_Dearest."_

"_Honey bunny."_

"_Darling."_

"_Sweetie."_

"_My love."_

"_How about we both use that endearment?"_

_Jumin blushed._

"_I'd like that."_

At first, we thought the media-based presumption of Jumin Han, a cool and indifferent young man with only an interest and drive for the business world and personal economic endeavors, would be hard to cast off. We were delightfully surprised to find that superimposing the image of _doting husband and family man_ onto Jumin Han was extremely easy to do after seeing him interact in person with his wife.

Jumin Han's union with his wife suggests a true comfort and connection between two people. He plays with and twirls her wedding band when they hold hands, they lean toward one another when in close vicinity, they joke and tease with fondness, and they even shared soft shy glances at each other when discussing their marriage.

It would appear that Jumin Han has settled into his role of _husband_ quite nicely.

We here at Heir Exclusive offer nothing but well wishes to the newlyweds and hope that love and happiness continues to blossom for them both in their many years to come.


End file.
